roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Prepravca
The Prepravca is the fourth largest Freighter in the game behind the Patriotic Hercules, the Constellation, and the E Class. Description The Prepravca is a heavy duty Freighter with the fourth highest Cargo Hold of all Freighters. It's very slow and has a large, flat body, making it a big target for Pirates. The main portion of the ship has five large cargo crates, two large side thrusters, and a bubble-like bridge with team-colored glass. This ship can make huge amounts of credits when you used in sync with a large miner like the Rorqual. This is effectively the largest Freighter in the game for most players until they gain enough credits to buy the E Class (or the Constellation for players with Galaxy VIP Gamepass) as the price difference between the Prepravca and those ships are massive. Interior The Prepravca's interior is identical to that of the Prospector. The Prepravca '''has a decent interior. If you step through the door, there are some stairs to the right next to some crates and a bed. On the upper area, there's a pilot seat with some neon control panels. Advantages * Fourth largest Freighter Cargo Hold in the game. * Decent health for a Freighter. Disadvantages * Slow Acceleration and low Top Speed. * Expensive for a Freighter. * Pirates consider this ship a floating gold pile since it's slow, defenseless, and is almost always seen with a fully loaded Cargo Hold. Strategy * Remember to never trade while in a War to avoid being destroyed, as the '''Prepravca is very vulnerable to attack. If it's vital that you use it in a war, bring an escort. * Pirates are more likely to wage War on you if you are seen repeatedly using this ship, so be careful when players with high Bounty are on the server. * Bring this to a Starbase post-siege and you will most likely be able to loot the Starbase in one run. If possible, try to fly in a "fleet" of Freighters. * When looting a siege, be extremely careful and always have an escort whenever possible, even when docking at the Mega Base. Version History *Buffed in .52d, gaining 500 extra Cargo Hold, but losing 100 Shields and a bit of mobility. *In update .53, according to Trello, it was reduced by 800 parts due to the lag it caused during warp. It now docks relatively fast and is more optimized. *Received buffs in .61e4 that doubled Shields, Hull, and gave the ship minor damage resistance. *Received a remodel in version .65a. * Buffed in .65b - Shield increased from 2500 to 3000, Hull increased from 1500 to 2500, Cargo Hold increased from 2500 to 5000, price increased significantly. Also received a remodel. Trivia *Looks like a mini E Class. *In Slovak, "Prepravca" means "The Transporter," which is a fitting name for this large Freighter ship. *This can give you a profit of 2250 Credits if you buy a full Cargo Hold of Silicate at a price of 5 Credits per Ore and sell it at the Mega Base. *The current model of Prepravca is similar to a Bulk Ship. A common ship used by merchants for trading Ores. * Currently has the same amount of Cargo Hold as the Constellation Freighter after the recent Freighter buffs. *In it’s current remodel, it looks identical to the Prospector except it is elongated. Category:Freighter Category:Ships Category:Browse